Cinta Nista Babu Majikan
by Baeyu
Summary: Naruto jadi Babu Hinata.../BadSummary


**Disclaimer : Naruto always Massassi Kishimoto mine's**  
**Rated : T**  
**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor**  
**Pair : NaruHina Maybe SasuHina**

**WARNING : Typo, OOC, dLL (yg minus pkoknya) xp**

**Happy Reading minna...!**

* * *

Naruto memang anak yatim piatu. Ia ditinggal mati Ayah dan Ibunya sejak Ia lahir karna melindungi Konoha dari amukan Babi berhidung sembilan yang biasa dipanggil Kyubi.

(Reader: ngaco ni penulis)  
Ah, biarin.  
Walaupun Naruto tidak punya orangtua, tapi Naruto bisa hidup sendirian jika Tuan Hokage memberinya misi. Yah, lumayan lah bayarannya. Paling sedikit 2 juta, paling banyak 50 juta. Haha, itu kata Naruto sendiri. Tapi, pas Saya tanya Hokage jawabnya paling sedikit cuma gopek, paling banyak ya 25 ribu.

Tapi setelah dunia ninja sudah damai, Naruto hanya menjadi pengangguran. Bertahun-tahun Ia mencari lowongan pekerjaan, tapi nggak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Waktu nglamar kerja jadi Food Delivery di Krusty Krab, Naruto sempet kerja satu hari, tapi Ia langsung dipecat karna Ia selalu menjatuhkan Kraby Patty yang harus diantar kepada pelanggan. Alasannya sih nggak biasa naik motor, apalagi ditambah beban 20 ton Kraby Patty.  
Trus pernah juga nglamar di PT. Willy Wonka. Disana Naruto sempet jadi Direktur Utama, tapi Ia langsung dipecat karna ngadain event Coklat Gratis. Naruto berpikir pasti akan ada banyak pelanggan, dan ternyata benar. Tapi kerugiannya mencapai 75%. Sekarang Naruto diVonis ngutang oleh perusahaan Willy Wonka sebesar 25 juta rupiah.

Yang terakhir Naruto kerja di perusahaan Kapal Pesiar terbesar di dunia. Ia menjadi Nahkoda di Titanic selam 3 hari 3 malam. Tapi Naruto membuat kesalahan besar, yaitu menabrak Kakek jualan Es dan membuat kisah tragis pada hubungan antara Rama dan Sinta. Sinta harus menerima kenyataan kalo Rama menjadi lupa ingatan. Dan setelah itu Naruto dipecat dan dibuang. Di tengah samudra, Naruto ditemukan oleh seorang saudagar kaya dari keluarga Hyuga. Kemudian Naruto diangkat menjadi Babu di keluarga Hyuga.

"Naruto, sekarang Kamu bekerja di rumah ini. Pekerjaanmu membersihkan seluruh rumah ini dan menjaga keamanan rumah ini!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Siap, Nyonya!" Kata Naruto.  
"Selama Kamu bekerja disini, Kamu harus menaati peraturan Keluarga Hyuga!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Peraturan? Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Peraturan pertama, menggunakan laptop tidak boleh online pada jam 7 pagi sampai 5 sore!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Aa? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sempet shock.  
"Karna..." Kata Hanabi senpaja memutus katanya.  
"Karna apa?" Kata Naruto penasaran.  
"TARIF MAHAL!" Jawab Hanabi dengan mengaktifkan byakugen.  
"Peraturan kedua, tidak boleh membawa wanita jalang ke rumah ini!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Emm!" Naruto paham.  
"Peraturan ketiga, tidak boleh keluar rumah malam-malam. Jika sampai jam 12 malam harus pulang!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Kayak Cinderella donk!" Batin Naruto.  
"Peraturan keempat, babu, budak, pembantu atau sejenisnya sudah disediakan kamar sendiri!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Wah, hebat! Pasti kamarnya mewah!" Batin Naruto.  
"Yaitu di gudang!" Lanjut Hanabi.  
"Aaa..?" Naruto sweatdrop.  
"Sudah, itu saja. Sekarang Kamu kerja sana!" Kata Hanabi.  
"Siap!" Kata Naruto.

* * *

Kemudian Naruto mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Mulai dari cuci piring hingga sopir.  
(Reader: sopir apa bang?)  
Sopir karapan keong!  
** kembali ke cerita.  
Saat Naruto menyiram tanaman bunga di halaman belakang rumah yang luasnya 2000 hektar itu, Naruto bertemu gadis Hyuga yang cantik.  
"Cantik sekali!" Batin Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu.  
"Dari atas, rambutnya yang lurus panjang, poni, matanya yang ungu, pipinya pengin gue cubit, bodinya wow!" Batin Naruto.  
Kemudian gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mendatangi Naruto dengan perasaan malu-malu dan wajah yang merah. Saat Naruto melihat Hinata mendekat, wajah Naruto pun ikut merah.

"H..hai!" Sapa Hinata yang bicaranya terputus-putus.  
"H-h..hai j-juga!" Jawab Naruto gugup.  
Kemudian Hinata meocoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara.  
"Aku Hinata, Kamu Naruto kan?" Kata Hinata.  
"Iya!" Jawab Naruto.  
"Naruto, Kau tau tidak..?" Kata Hinata terputus.  
"Tau apa?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Kalau sebenarnya..." Lanjut Hinata terputus lagi.  
"...?" Naruto bingung.  
"Aku suka padamu!" Kata Hinata.  
Naruto terkejut.

"Buset..! Baru disini beberapa jam saja sudai ada yang suka. Emangnya gue gantengnya kayak apa sih?" Batin Naruto.  
"N-Na.. Na.. Naruto?" Kata Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto.  
"K-kamu serius, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.  
"I-iya, Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata.  
"Apa..." Kata Naruto belum selesai ngomong.  
Lalu disela Hinata.  
"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya! Aku tidak peduli Kamu miskin, budak atau babu, tapi Aku mencintaimu... Naruto!" Kata Hinata.  
"Kata-katanya manis, tapi pedes! Coba ngomongnya nggak pake kata miskin, udah gitu pake babu lagi." Batin Naruto.  
"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.  
"Kamu memang cantik, sexy, single and free..." Kata Naruto sengaja dipotong sama penulis.  
"Kayaknya judul lagu deh? Sexy, single and free." Batin Hinata.  
"Tapi apakah mungkin Aku jadian sama majikanku sendiri?" Lanjut Naruto.  
"Tak apa Naruto, anggap aja kita ini sederajad!" Kata Hinata.  
"OKE lah kalau begitu!" Kata Naruto.  
Dan resmilah Mereka menjadi pasangan nista Pembantu Majikan. Eh, maaf! Yang bener Babu Majikan. Dan di facebook, Hinata mengubah status hubungannya menjadi 'berpacaran'.

Hari tlah berganti. Pagi itu Naruto menjalankan tugasnya sebagai babu, yaitu cuci piring, cuci baju, cuci mobil, cuci pesawat, cuci helikopter, cuci satelit, mandiin kambing, mandiin sapi, mandiin tapir,mandiin onta, masak, dll (dan lupa lagi). Pekerjaan seberat itu, Naruto tidak akan mengerjakan sendirian. Ia menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk membantu pekerjaannya itu.  
Sreek, sreek... Grubyuk! Dor! Gludak! Tek! Boooooom! Cklek, pletak, Dor!  
"Addaw!"  
Syut! Wiing... Duarr!  
Yah, itulah suara khas saat Naruto bekerja.  
Saat Naruto memandikan kambing, Ia berbalik untuk mengambil shampo. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata ada dibelakangnya. Dan...  
Gubrak!  
"Aww!"  
Naruto pun jatuh diatas Hinata yang juga jatuh tergeletak didepannya.  
"Naruto..!" Hinata mendesah mesra dengan wajah yang merah.  
"Ee? I-iya Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto.  
"K-kamu..." Kata Hinata terputus.  
"Iya?" Kata Naruto yang air liurnya mengalir ke wajah Hinata.  
"Bau KAMBING!" Kata Hinata membentak sambil menunjukkan mata byakugen yang otot dan uratnya timbul di seluruh wajah Hinata.

"Eh, maaf!" Kata Naruto.  
Naruto pun bangun dan menciumi seluruh badannya yang bau itu. Kemudian Hinata juga bangun.  
"Naruto..." Kata Hinata.  
"Iya, Hinata?" Kata Naruto.  
"Ugh.. Bau sekali! Mau kumandiin?" Kata Hinata.  
Naruto kaget dan jadi salah tingkah.  
"H-Hinata..?" Kata Naruto.  
"Udah, Aku aja yang mandiin KAMBINGNYA!" Kata Hinata.  
"Aa?" Naruto tersentak (A: Ngarep... -_- *di rasengan naruto).  
"Kirain mau mandiin Aku?" Batin Naruto.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun..." Kata Hinata.  
"Iya, Hinata?" Kata Naruto.  
"Aku mau Kita kencan malam ini!" Kata Hinata.  
"Kencan?" Naruto kaget.  
"Iya, Naruto!" Kata Hinata.  
"Tapi..." Kata Naruto.

"Sudah! Ga papa, pokoknya nanti malem Kamu tunggu di depan rumah ya!" Kata Hinata.  
Tanpa jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata langsung cabut aja.  
"Oh iya, Naruto. Ini buat Kamu!" Kata Hinata sambil memberikan I Phone 5 kepada Naruto.  
"Hinata?" Naruto terkejut dengan hadiah Hinata.  
"Sudah, pake saja!" Kata Hinata.  
"Makasih, Hinata-chan!" Kata Naruto.  
"Tak apa, nanti Aku telpon Kamu ya!" Kata Hinata.  
Kemudian Hinata pergi. Naruto merasa bahagia karna baru kali ini Dia mendapat pacar kaya sebaik Hinata. Terakhir Naruto pacaran tu hanya diberi hadiah kalung. Itu saja dibuat dari sedotan. Yah... Itulah Naruto.

* * *

*** Malam harinya **  
"NARUTO! Cepat Kamu siapkan makan malam!" Teriak Hanabi.  
"Aduh! Gawat. Padahal Hinata minta Aku ketemu di depan rumah!" Kata Naruto.  
"CEPAT NARUTO!" Teriak Hanabi lagi.  
"Iya Nya... Bentar!" Kata Naruto.  
"Ah, lebih baik aku telpon Mc. D aja!" Kata Naruto.  
"KAMI BOSAN BURGER, NARUTO! POKOKNYA MASAK LONTONG SAMA PECEL!" Teriak Hanabi.  
"Ya udah, pake Kage Bunshin aja!" Kata Naruto.  
Sreet...  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kata Naruto.  
Buff. Muncullah bayangan Naruto.  
"Hehe... Sekarang beres! Hey, Kamu! Masakin lontong sama pecel ya!" Kata Naruto asli.  
"Siap Boss!" Kata Naruto bayangan.  
Urusan tugas beres. Sekarang Naruto bisa kencan dengan Hinata. Kemudian Naruto mendatangi Hinata di depan rumah.  
"Sudah lama ya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Enggak kok!" Jawab Hinata.  
[Bo'ong! Udah 2 jam Hinata nunggu]  
"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Kata Naruto.  
"Ayo Naruto!" Kata Hinata.  
Hinata mengajak Naruto naik Ferrari-nya.  
"Waw, baru kali ini naik Ferrari!" Batin Naruto.  
Lalu... Cklek, Sreet, Breem, Breem...

************************************************** ************************************  
Dan pergilah mereka ke tempat makan favorit Hinata, yaitu ANGKRINGAN, atau disebut juga Warung 3 cered.  
"Ini dia tempat favoritku!" Kata Hinata.  
Naruto hanya terdiam melihat tempat favorit Hinata sebenarnya.  
"Ayo Naruto!" Ajak Hinata.  
Dan ternyata, disana ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Orang itu memakai jaket kulit, rambut jabrik, dan maenan Tablet PC. Naruto sweatdrop melihat Hinata yang terpesona dengan orang itu. Jangan-jangan Hinata suka lagi.  
Ternyata benar, baru beberapa detik Naruto melamun, Hinata langsung duduk disamping laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu.  
Bla, bla, bla, bla...

Nggak perlu ditulis percakapan antara Hinata dengan Sasuke. Takut Naruto sakit hati.  
"Hinata..." Ratapan Naruto yang sedang tengkurap di tanah samping angkringan.  
"Loh? Siapa Dia, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.  
Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata saat Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.  
"Oh, Dia. Dia pembantuku!" Kata Hinata.  
Dan jatuhlah air mata Naruto mendengar kata itu dari bibir nista Hinata.  
"Hiks, hiks, teganya Hinata!" Naruto menangis dalam hati.  
Kemudian pemilik angkringan mendatangi Naruto.

"Nak..." Sapa Pemilik angkringan.  
Melihat Sang Pemilik angkringan mendatanginya, Ia mengambil daun kelor untuk mengusap air matanya.  
"Iya, Bang?" Kata Naruto.  
"Mau maen ps?" Tanya Pemilik angkringan.  
Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan merundukkan kepala ke bawah tanda setuju.  
"Yuk dek, sini!" Kata Si pemilik angkringan.  
Si Pemilik angkringan mengajak Naruto masuk angkringan. Naruto kaget.  
"Ini angkringan atau warnet?" Kata Naruto.

* * *

Angkringan itu memiliki banyak playstation 2, ada juga Ps 3. Dan banyak komputer layaknya warnet. Di sebelah pojok kiri angkringan, ada 3 papan billiard. Di angkringan itu menyediakan makanan khas luar negri, ada sushi, pizza, nacho, spagety, dll.  
"Ah, daripada mikirin Hinata mending aku maen Ps aja!" Kata Naruto.  
Kemudian Naruto maen Ps sama pemilik angkringan. Naruto selalu kalah dalam permain apapun, karna memikirkan Hinata yang menghianatinya.

Hingga 2 jam Naruto dan pemilik angkringan maen ps, Si pemilik angkringan menagih uang pada Naruto.  
"Dua jam 5 ribu, Dek!" Kata Si Pemilik angkringan.  
"Apa? Harus bayar?" Naruto kaget.  
"Yalah, masa gratis!" Kata Si Pemilik angkringan.  
Naruto yang disitu tidak membawa uang hanya terdiam dan pura-pura merogoh sakunya.  
"Ee..?" Naruto gelisah.

Naruto ingin meminta uang pada Hinata tapi karna Hinata lagi berduaan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak kuat jika harus meminta uang pada Hinata saat berduaan dengan laki-laki lain.  
"Nanti aja Bang, biar dibayarin wanita itu!" Kata Naruto sambil nunjuk Hinata.  
"Oke, Dek!" Kata Pemilik angkringan.  
Melihat Hinata bermesraan dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menuju mobil Hinata. Didalam mobil, Naruto maen Angry Birds di I Phone pemberian Hinata.

"Daripada mikirin orang yang gak mikirin Aku, mending maen game aja!" Kata Naruto.  
Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata menghampiri Naruto di mobil.  
"Naruto, mana I Phone 5 nya?" Tanya Hinata.  
Naruto kaget Hinata meminta I Phone 5nya.  
"Eee.. Ini!" Kata Naruto dengan berat hati memberikan I phone 5nya.  
Tanpa ucapan apapun dari Hinata, Hinata langsung cabut dan memberikan I Phone 5 kepada Sasuke. Hati Naruto menjadi semakin hancur.

"Teganya Hinata!" Kata Naruto.  
Akhirnya Naruto hanya menunggu Hinata di mobil tanpa melakukan apapun sampai Hinata pulang.  
Selama Naruto di mobil, Ia selalu mendengar suara Hinata dari luar yang menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Mulai dari bercanda, desahan pelukan, hingga ciuman. Penderitaan itu harus dirasakan Naruto sampai 5 jam.

"Malangnya nasibku. Untung Kyubi dalam tubuhku sudah nggak ada, kalo masih pasti mereka udah gue ancurin!" Kata Naruto.  
Sampai jam 12 malam, Hinata baru datang ke mobil untuk pulang.

"Pulang yuk, Naruto!" Kata Hinata.  
Kemudian Mereka berdua pulang. Waktu Hinata menancapkan kunci mobilnya, Si Pemilik angkringan mendatangi Naruto.  
"Dek, tadi uang Ps-nya belum dibayar!" Kata Pemilik angkringan.  
Naruto yang tidak punya uang itu meminta uang pada Hinata.  
"Hinata, bayarin dong!" Kata Naruto.  
"Enak aja! Yang maen Kamu masa' yang bayar Aku!" Kata Hinata yang begitu menusuk hati Naruto.  
"Maaf Bang, utang dulu gimana?" Kata Naruto.  
"Gak bisa dek, kalo nggak punya uang harus dibayar dengan kerja disini!" Kata Pemilik angkringan.  
Naruto sempet shock.  
"Bagaimana ini?" Batin Naruto.  
"Tunggu dulu, tadi Abang yang ngajak Aku maen Ps! Kenapa Aku yang harus bayar?" Kata Naruto.  
"Siapa yang ngajak? Sini cuma nawarin mau maen Ps nggak!" Bantah Pemilik angkringan.  
"Apa?!" Kata Naruto shock.  
"Lagian situ yang pegang stik player 1, jadi situ pemain sebenarnya!" Kata Si Pemilik angkringan.  
Kemudian Hinata melerai permasalahan itu.  
"Nih Pak, buat bayar itu!" Kata Hinata sambil memberi uang pada Pemilik angkringan.  
"Terima kasih, Hinata!" Kata Naruto.  
Akhirnya Mereka cabut. Di jalan Naruto Ge-eR, apakah Hinata masih sayang sama dirinya.  
"Hinata, tadi Kamu nggak mau ngasih uang. Lalu Kamu mbayarin Ps Aku. Apa Kamu masih ada rasa padaku?" Kata Naruto.  
"Enggak lah!" Kata Hinata.  
"Aku cuma ngantuk, pengin langsung pulang. Aku nggak mau lama-lama ndengerin Kalian berisik!" Kata Hinata.  
Kata itu semakin menusuk hati Naruto yang terdalam.  
Sampai di rumah, Hinata langsung memutuskan Naruto.  
"Naruto, kurasa hubungan Kita cukup sampai disini aja!" Kata Hinata.  
"Apa?" Naruto terkejut.  
"Kita putus!" Kata Hinata.

Kata itu menusuk hati Naruto yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Akhirnya hubungan Naruto dan Hinata hanya sebatas Majikan dan Babu saja.  
SELESAI

* * *

**hadeuh nih fict GaJe amat yah..?**

**jadi DEG-DEG'an ngetiknya. xD**

**okelah.. yang penting saya tungg - N Y A...  
**

**Jaa-ne...!**


End file.
